


"Please, Sir!"

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind might be small but he’s sure he can dominate Chromedome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please, Sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I’ve been working on for a few days! If I suggest writing things with toys with toys again you should tell me no, it’s a bad idea and I will hate it. I was only meant to write one Chromedome/Rewind fic but look what happened Ao3, I’ve done three.   
> The ending was sort of inspired by this comic   
> http://thetaintedtamer.tumblr.com/post/27527633125/my-first-attempt-at-a-smutty-comic-lol-i-dont
> 
> Beta’ed by Freeskywarp

Chromedome knelt beside the berth as Rewind fastened a metal collar around his neck cables. It wasn’t fancy or pretty, just a cheap plain metal which Rewind made a snide remark about reflecting his lover’s frame.

Rewind leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chromedome’s helm, whispering “The safeword is sparkeater.” before pulling away. The larger mech shuddered at the sudden sweetness but nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes sir.”

The cassette brought himself to full height and appraised his slave’s frame as he thought about what to do next. Chromedome looked up at Rewind, waiting patiently for instructions but accidentally making optic contact.

“Take them off.” Rewind frowned, displeased that the mnemosurgeon thought it was acceptable to look him in the optics.

“Take what off, sir?” He asked, lowering his helm.

“Your visor and mask. The put your arms behind your back.” he commanded, waiting for Chromedome to comply.

The larger mech did as he was told. It wasn’t like Rewind hadn’t seen him without them before. Once he put his arms behind his back Rewind cuffed them and began to softly stroke Chromedome’s helm.

“Take your panel off. I want to see you bare.” The tone made Chromedome shudder. He didn’t want Rewind to stare as though he was judging his size rather than admiring it. He hesitated but spread his legs and allowed his panel to fall to the ground so he would not be punished.

“Good pleasurebot.” the cassette smiled and pressed a foot hard to the entrance of the mnemosurgeon’s valve before moving to the front of his frame.

“I want you to do something very special for me,” Rewind sang as he ran a hand over the larger mech’s hidden spark. “Open this for me” he demanded as he patted Chromedome’s spark chamber and smirked as he heard his slave’s cooling vents come on.

“What! N-no…” Chromedome shrieked and tried to shuffle away from the touch.

“You don’t want to be punished do you?” He asked and moved away to pick up a shock stick. The cassette gave the air an experimental zap and waited for Chromedome to comply.

Chromedome whimpered, closing his legs tightly together so Rewind couldn’t see that transfluid was already escaping his valve. “I r-refuse” he looked up, daring to make optic contact.

Rewind circled him, placing the first shock to the larger mech’s spark chamber. Chromedome wailed in pain as the jolt ran through his body. He doubled over from the shock and landed on his chest plates, giving Rewind the opportunity to shock the entrance of his valve. 

Chromedome balled his hands into fists and screamed as he felt the shock run through each node inside of him. “I-I’ll open them sir! I’ll open for you! Please!” He whimpered and curled up on his side, shaking hard from arousal.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. On your back and show me your spark now.” he snapped. He pushed the mnemosurgeon with his foot to make Chromedome hurry.

Chromedome rolled over and quickly presented his spark to the cassette, arching off the ground for Rewind to come and inspect him. Rewind barely took any interest in it; acting as if it wasn’t worth his attention. Rewind placed his shock stick next to Chromedome’s frame and subspaced vibrating clamps to keep the larger mech’s spark chamber open and spark visible at all times.

Chromedome panted heavily as he felt Rewind secure the clamps around a group of sensory nodes, he couldn’t stop writhing. He wanted more, he wanted everything Rewind had to offer.

“Look at you”, the cassette spat, forcing Chromedome’s legs apart as he stood back up, “stripped completely bare and wet. Just like a two credit whore from Kaon.” Chromedome shuddered in need, wiggling his aft back and forward to get some friction and moaning loudly in reply. 

Rewind bent over to pick up the shock stick. “Keep your legs apart.” He ordered the mnemosurgeon as he tapped his legs lightly with the side of the stick.

Rewind moved away to pull a small box from under the berth which contained all kinds of interfacing toys. He wouldn’t be too rough for his bitch’s the first time, after all he wanted Chromedome to let him top again. The larger mech tried to peer over to see what Rewind was doing but the cassette had spotted him and demanded that he keep his optics to the ceiling unless he wanted to be shocked again.

He chose a spreader bar and vibrator; removing them from the box before he returned to the larger mech’s side. “If you’re a good bitch, I’ll let you overload soon but if you can’t behave then you won’t overload at all. Do you understand?” He asked, looking down at Chromedome’s trembling frame.

Chromedome nodded “Yes.”

“Yes what?” He asked, activating the shock stick against Chromedome’s side.

“Yes, SIR!” He yelped, bringing his legs up to his chest.

Rewind placed the items down and knelt in front of Chromedome’s legs. “Good boy. Move your legs to me.” The larger mech slowly did as he was told, still recovering from the shock.

Transfluid gushed over the floor as Rewind secured Chromedome’s right ankle on the bar. “Primus, Chromedome, you reek.” He hissed and tightened his other ankle against the bar. “You’re such a dirty mech, already so close to overloading.” Chromedome moaned in agreement and wiggled his hips in an attempt to get Rewind to touch him more. 

He leaned over and picked up the large vibrator, turning it on at its highest setting. “Would you like this?” The cassette asked, outlining Chromedome’s spike with the toy. The mnemosurgeon jolted hard and thrusted upwards for more friction. “PLEASE! Please, sir!” He begged as the toy was dragged back down his spike and tracing his rim. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Rewind slowly pressed the toy into his valve, turning it down to the lowest setting as he did so, not stopping until he finally reached the base. “No overloading. I’ll tell you when you can overload.” He picked up his shock stick and lifted himself off of the floor. He listened to his slave whine unhappily about the unfair treatment but shrugged it off and positioned himself over Chromedome’s chest plates. 

The cassette unlatched his panel and threw it to one side, He stroked himself with one hand the other on his hip as he looked down watching his slave wiggle and moan in pleasure. His fingers skimmed over the head of his spike as he bit back a moan “Do you think you can overload just letting that toy sit there and vibrate inside you?” Rewind let his helm roll back as he pinched the tip and stroked down to the base. “I think a pleasure bot like yourself could manage it.”

Chromedome whined and rubbed himself against Rewind’s leg, trying anything to make the cassette overload faster. Rewind sped up his strokes, only to slow down to tease his tip. “Primus, you are desperate, aren’t you Chromedome? Tell sire what you want.” He looked down, facing Chromedome who quickly averted his optics as he didn’t want his torture to continue forever.

“I want…f-frag…I want you to overload on me…I-I don’t deserve your spike, sir” the larger mech ground out. He knew if he asked for his own release he knew it would only be a longer wait.

Rewind moaned in pleasure, squeezing himself hard as he concentrated on the larger mech’s words. “You want it? Beg for it.”

“I want you to o-overload on me…hngg…I want you to coat me in your transfluid a-and tell me how much of a good mech I am….please! I need it, sir….I need you so much…!” Rewind growled. He off lined his optics as he pushed himself to overload all down the mech’s frame. He shocked Chromedome’s body hard for a final time before throwing the stick away.

Chromedome cried and squirmed against Rewind; he begged for more as transfluid hit his bare spark. “Rewind…please…” he whispered, looking up at the cassette in need. “Please can I overload now?” he asked “Will you let me?” Rewind vented hard and onlined his optics, pulling the clamps off of Chromedome’s spark chamber doors.

“Since you’ve been such a good pleasure bot.” he purred and knelt down between Chromedome’s legs and kissed his thigh. “Don’t hold back on me.”, he warned, turning the toy up to full power. Rewind grasped the toy in one hand and Chromedome’s spike in the other and began to stroke and thrust at a fast rhythm to overload the mech fast.

“You’ve been such a good boy. I want you to overload for me” Rewind nuzzled against him and angled the toy inside the mnemosurgeon to hit a variety of different nodes. Rewind listened to the mech cry in front of him “Sire wants you to overload. I want to hear you scream as you do. Let the whole ship know you belong to me.” The cassette hissed as he pushed the toy hard against Chromedome’s ceiling node.

“REWIND!” Chromedome yelled as his overload hit. He arched up off the floor as pleasure washed over him, covering himself in more transfluid. 

Once the pleasure subsided he lowered himself back to the ground and Rewind removed the vibrator and undid the spreaderbar, allowing Chromedome to rest while Rewind cleaned them and put them away. The larger mech rolled onto his side and watched Rewind in silence as he gathered courage to ask for his handcuffs to be taken off.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Rewind smiled, shuffling back over to Chromedome to undo the cuffs. As soon as his hands were free, he reached up and pulled the cassette into an embrace. Rewind didn’t fight it, he curled up against Chromedome’s side and kissed his frame.

“I didn’t think you had it in you” the mnemosurgeon laughed quietly.

“So you’ll let me to do it again?” Rewind asked, perking his head up with a grin.

“Sure I-” Chromedome’s smile turned into a frown “Have you been recording this…?”

“What?! No! I mean…maybe…but…” Rewind tried to explain but Chromedome lay there in silence. “I love you…” Rewind whispered. The mnemosurgeon remained silent as he got up and left for the wash racks.

“Wait! I’m sorry, I’ll turn it off now! Chrome!” he whined.


End file.
